When Dreams Become Reality
by whatwordsmiss
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? And what happens when this best friend also is a girl, like you are? / When Dreams Become Reality - A Faberry Story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt of publishing one of my stories. So be nice please?**

**For your information: I changed Judy and Russel Fabrays personalities a bit. Quinn did get pregnant, but instead of throwing her out of their house, they were there for her, like every parent should be when their child is in need of it. Sure they were disappointed, but not as bad as in the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

It's prom night and Quinn perfectly planned everything out in her head. That's when she gets a text message which turns her world, and plans, upside down.

[...] Your little girl crush is getting laid tonight. [...]

* * *

><p><strong>Containing:<strong>

Faberry | slight Quinntana friendship | very slight Puckleberry

- Quinns POV -

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter One -<strong>

It was the night of prom and it was all supposed to be perfect. The blonde girl had planned it all out, thought it all through, everything she'd do and say tonight. Everything. But she didn't think of this. Quinn was about to have a mental breakdown when she read the text she just got from Santana.

"Guess what B just told me? Your little girl crush is getting laid tonight."

She quickly tipped a response and clicked send, unsure if what she read was true or if she could believe the other girls words or not. It was Santana, after all. She liked to play with people.

"What do you mean with that?"

Quinn didn't have to wait so long to get Santanas reply. She was sort of scared of to open it tho, scared it would tell her that Santana wasn't just playing some game with her.

"Man-Hands is going to prom with Puck. You know what that means. I mean, you experienced it all yourself once, didn't you?"

She stared down at her phone. She realized that her hands started shaking and there was a lump building at the back of her throat, but her thoughts were too far away that she could care. This couldn't be true. Brittany must have misunderstood something. Or Santana was just bored and in the mood to mess with her. There was no way this could be true. Quinn wanted this night to be perfect. And she didn't want anyone but her touch the petite girl, especially not Puck, of them all.

She couldn't understand why Rachel would want to go with him to prom, she really couldn't. After all what he had put her through, the daily slushy-attacks, the name-calling. But it was the way the diva worked. She was so desperate to have someone who cares for her, that she just forgives them. She would never forget anything he did to her tho. Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting.  
>And Quinn should be lucky that this was one of the brunettes talents, to forgive people. Quinn knew she should be lucky, despites that she did the exact same things to her as the mohawk wearing boy did. Without the diva being so forgivable, she and Rachel would have never become such good friends like they did. Things changed between them and Quinn was thankful for it. She always had these little feelings for Rachel, but she tried to overplay them and erase them with her bitchy attitude and her actions towards the diva. She was afraid of people to recognize them, and she was afraid of what people would say about it. She was… She was just afraid.<br>But now, having Rachel by her side as a friend opened Quinns eyes. She realized just how good the brunette was to her. She was so caring and understanding, and she would never ever judge Quinn in any way. That was what Quinn liked about her the most. She could just talk to her. About everything.  
>And with Rachel there being the good friend she was, Quinn grew more and more comfortable with her sexuality. She started off as being the afraid little girl, scared of her feelings and afraid of how her life would change if this was all true. She always hoped it would be just a phase. But this "phase" never ended.<p>

* * *

><p>It was one night, after glee practice, when Quinn stayed at school and went in the auditorium where the piano still was. She sat down and started playing. She just played the notes how they came to mind. The blonde is lucky to be blessed with this musical talent.<br>Quinn didn't recognize someone else stepping in the room, nor did she recognize that she cried. She was shocked when she heard someone cough behind her, but just as shocked when she realized she was crying. She never cryed.

Quinn stopped playing and heared someone take a step towards her. That was when she wiped away the tears and turned around to see Rachel, of all people, standing in front of her, this calming smile on her face. Neither of them spoke and after a few seconds of the little odd, but comfortable silence, Rachel took the last steps towards the bench Quinn was sitting on and sat down next to her.

Quinn thought she was alone, that's why she was still a little shocked of the brunette being there. She didn't know what to say. She enjoyed the company tho.

Rachel was the one to break the silence. "You know that you have a huge talent, don't you?" The blonde just nodded her head. The diva took a deep breath. To ask or not to ask? She was actually surprised that the other girl didn't say anything about her being there, nor did she say anything when Rachel sat down next to her.

She shifted a little to look at the blonde. Quinn lifted her head up to Rachel. She saw the hurt in the fragile girls eyes. That's when she plucked up the courage to ask. "Quinn, I have a question. Despites our past and the fact that we are, I don't want to call that what we are enemies but we are, in fact, sort of such a thing. Despites that we are 'enemies'," Rachel actually put it in quotes, "is there no need that you have to answer it. I just… I want you to know that I care for you, no matter what happened in the past. So my question is; Is everything fine?"

Quinn was furious. Of coures it wasn't. Why else would she, of all people, sit in the auditorium and cry? But she was shocked as well, and the shock was bigger than her furiousness. She knew Rachels personality, and she knew the diva cared for pretty much everybody and she knew how fast she forgave people, but it still couldn't keep her from being shocked.  
>The blonde swallowed, feeling the tears coming back so she quickly blinked them away. "No, Rachel, nothing is okay. Nothing at all."<p>

"You know that you just called me Rachel, and not used one of your several names you and your little friends have for me?" Quinn had to laugh at this and the brunette smiled, knowing she caused it.

"Yes. I know. Rachel…"

"There! Again!", the diva interrupted and Quinn had to laugh again.

With a soft smile on her lips, but still hurt and, to Rachels surprise, a slight sight of guilt in her eyes the blonde continued. "What I wanted to say is… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You didn't deserve it. I don't even know why I did it in the first place. I guess… I guess I thought I had to, seeing that I was the captain of the cheerios and you the dorky…", Quinn laughed at the pouting Rachel, "The dorky girl, but with such an huge talent. I don't know if did all of this because I was jealous of you because of this said talent or something. All I know is that I'm sorry. I regret everything I did, I really do. And I wish I could just… take it back and undo everything. Believe me, if I had a time machine and could go back, I would use this opportunity to keep myself from doing all this to you. I just… I want you to know this."

Rachel didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Which also left her sort of speechless since she always knows what to say. This was all so new to her.

Quinn looked down at her hands. She felt tears forming in her eyes again. "I guess I was just afraid. I was afraid of… everything. And I was angry. And hurt… And I didn't know what to do about it, so I decided to put all my anger on you. If someone… If someone was to ask me what my biggest mistake was, I would say 'Everything I put you through in the past' because, Rachel, you truly didn't deserve any minute of all the bullying and name-calling. You're so nice and gentle and caring and I don't even deserve you being here for me right now!"

The blonde looked up into the divas eyes. Rachel cracked a smile, unsure if this was real. She never was as speechless as she was in that very moment. "I… Rachel… I'm sorry, I'm so goddamn sorry!"

Tears ran down the fragile girls cheeks. She truly meant every word she just said. She should have never let her anger and despair out on Rachel, she knew it. And she also knew how much she hurt the brunette. She knew she should have stopped it at some point, but she couldn't. Back in time, it actually felt good seeing someone just as hurt as she herself was. She didn't feel so alone. Quinn needed this feeling.

When her quiet tears formed into sobbing, Rachel didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort the broken girl, she wanted to be there for her, but she didn't know if she was wanted, if Quinn would let her. She tried to desperately figure out a way to calm the blonde.

"Quinn… Quinn, hey, look at me." When the girl refused to look at the brunette, Rachel put her index finger under Quinns chin to lift it up so the blonde would look into the divas eyes. "I know. I believe everything you said, okay. And… And I take your apologize. Just… Quinn, please stop. Stop crying somehow. Please, it hurts me to see you like this."

It was true. She didn't know why but seeing the former head cheerleader like this hurt her. But when Quinn wouldn't stop crying she didn't know any other way but hug her.

Rachel scooted over to the blonde and put her arms around the broken girl. Quinn didn't step back or flinch which was, to Rachel, a good sign. She was a little surprised when she felt the other girl actually hugging her back.

That was exactly what Quinn needed. She needed someone to comfort her, to be by her side, especially at this time of her life, though she would have never dreamed of Rachel being that person. To be honest, she thought she lost the tinny girl with her every day actions, everything she did to her. She would have never believed that the brunette would forgive her. But she did. And Quinn was glad she did so.

When the sobbing stopped, therefor the shaking of the blondes body, and Rachel felt the girl calm down in her arms, she took a step back, but never released her. She just looked into Quinns eyes, and Quinn back into Rachels.

"Uhm… Rachel? Thank… Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." The blonde smiled her adoring smile at this which caused Rachel to smile back at her.

Then she remembered something. The diva furrowed her bow and released the blonde out of her embrace. Quinn sighted at the loss of contact. "Can I ask you a second question?", Rachel asked.

The blonde looked at her in confusion. "Sure. Go ahead."

Rachel thought about how to ask her the right way. She didn't want to seem pushy. "When I walked in the auditorium, it was because I heared someone cry. I felt sorry. And I have to admit that I was curious in who would still be at school this late and sit here and cry. I just… Why exactly did you have to cry? You know, you don't have to answer it if you don't feel comfortable."

But it was exactly the difference. She did feel comfortable around Rachel. She felt as if there finally was someone who would listen to her because she cared, and not just to gossip about it later. So, before she could even stop it, she blurted it out already. "I'm gay Rachel." There it was, out in the world.

When Quinn realized what she just said, her eyes went wide in shock but Rachel was her calm self. She locked eyes with the furious girl. "It's okay, Quinn. You know that it is one of the most normal things in life? Behind homosexual I mean."

She nodded her head. "I promise that I'll keep it to myself." Quinn didn't know what to say, so she nodded again, thanking her quietly.

* * *

><p>This was a little over a month ago. From this point, their friendship grew bigger and bigger. They earned looks from other students but Quinn ignored it. Hell, she even stood up for Rachel when Karofsky called her one of those names again.<p>

Quinn always knew she had feelings for the dorky brunette. They only grew with each minute she spend with her new friend.

That's why she was so shocked about the news Santana just told her. They couldn't, just couldn't be true. The blonde led her phone slip through her fingers and with a little bang it landed on the floor. She then let herself fall back down at her bed with a sight. It just couldn't be true. That definitely wasn't how she planned tonight in her head. In her head, it was the little romantic thing she always day-dreamed of. Rachel would be at prom all alone. Then she would see Quinn walk in and realize she was all the diva needed. Not just as friends, but more. She would walk over to the blonde and confess her feelings to her, which Quinn returns. They would dance all night, ignoring the talks and looks of everybody else, just enjoy themselves and have the time of their lives, and just like Quinn already did everyday. But as friends. That was the problem. She wanted it to be more.

But reality looked like everything else but her imaginations. Quinn sighted again.

That was when she remembered something. She rolled over to the edge of her bed and bent down to get her phone. She tipped a text and clicked send again.

"I thought we had an agreement? Don't you ever call her one of those nicknames ever again or something bad, and I mean bad as in a natural disaster or something, happens. Get it?"

The blondes protective side got the best of her. I mean, nobody could insult her girl (at least she was fully hers in her head) like that and get away with it.

* * *

><p>It was around five in the afternoon when Quinn checked the time. She didn't even realize she fell this deep into her self-pity in the first place. Prom was going to start at 8:30pm. She quickly got up to get a shower.<p>

The cold liquid running down her body brought her back to reality. When she was showering, Quinn normally thought things through. So she thought the current situation through as well. Just because Puck would go to prom with Rachel tonight, wouldn't mean she couldn't have fun. It just wouldn't be like she imagined everything. She could spend time with Rachel anyway. I mean, they were friends. Quinn knew herself, she would never plug up the courage to go over to her love and tell her about her feelings, too afraid to lose her friend. Quinn needed her desperately. She needed to know there was someone who would be there for her, no matter what.

She knew tonight wouldn't look like how she played everything out in her head. She was just too much of a little pussy, too scared to mess things up completely. And just because Puck was Rachels date, didn't mean she wasn't allowed to talk to the diva or even dance with her. Just as friends, or course.

When she stepped out of the shower she quickly wrapped herself into one of her favorite, rather fluffy and therefor goddamn comfortable towels and walked over to her mirror. The blonde looked at herself in it. Tonight she had to look beautiful. Like, actually beautiful. Not this "Oh you're so pretty"-beautiful she got told when she still was head cheerleader and everybody wanted to be like her, no, that kind of beautiful you get to see in all those magazines. Yeah, that beautiful. She needed Rachel to realize how she felt about her friend. She needed her to fall for her. To love her back.

She used a second towel to rub her hair a little dryer and then put some hair emollient in it so it would look all brilliant and feel all smoothy. She then brushed it and put some crème in it which makes her soft natural locks fall and look better. After that Quinn got her hair dryer out of the bathroom cabinet and started to dry her blonde hair to light locks.

When she was done drying her hair, she rubbed her body dry and put on some bra and panties, boy-shorts and a tanktop which was all lying on the bathroom floor, just waiting for her. The blonde then decided it would be best if she quickly shaved her legs as well, though she already did this the other day. She needed to be perfect tonight.  
>So she got her dads shaving foam out of the bathroom cabinet and put it all over her legs. Quinn then got her razor out of the drawer and started shaving her already perfectly shaved legs.<p>

After finishing that, she quickly brushed the last remains of the foam away with the towel which she let slid on the floor earlier and then went to put on some make up.  
>The blonde decided to go with a light make up but smokey eyes. It would highlight her shiny hazel eyes. And it would fit to the dress she bought with her mother the other day.<p>

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror after finishing her make up, still not fully satisfied with it, but she would let it stay like this. She didn't see what to change on it and it didn't look so bad after all. She guessed she was just over-thinking it seeing that she wanted to be perfect so tonight could be perfect.

She quickly glanced over to the watch standing on the night stand in her bedroom. It read 6:37pm. Still enough time. She walked over to her armchair on which her dress was waiting for her. Quinn held it up and looked at it. It really was glamorous. The dress was strapless and the upper half was designed like a corsage. There was a zipper on the side to close it and on the back was a huge, but not too big black bow. Where the corsage ended, there was something which looked like belt. Then, at the high of Quinns waist, the dress would sort of exaggerate. The lower half of the dress was made of tulle and it went to her knees. It was plain black. Quinn never saw a prettier dress in her entire life.  
>She put it back down at her armchair and walked over to her dresser to get some thin, flesh-colored tights and tossed them over to her armchair. Then she got another bra, without straps and with frills and all this stuff to toss it to the rest of the clothes as well.<p>

By the time, her watch read 6:52pm. Quinn decided to take a little "break" from getting ready for prom to go downstairs and get some water. She was also somehow craving some cookie. The blonde didn't allow herself any sweets the last week so she would look good tonight.  
>And she had to talk to her mum anyways.<p>

She almost run down the stairs and into the kitchen where she nearly bumped into her dad with some freshly made cup of coffee in his hand, if he didn't react as quick as he did and moved out of his joyful daughters way.

"Watch out Quinn. I don't think you want coffee all over yourself, considering you just showered and are about to get ready for your big night."

"Ehe." Nothing more but this came from her as a response when she got herself a glass of water.

"What's wrong sweety?" Her dad actually sounded a little worried, seeing that her daughter was so excited for tonight and now she had this look in her eyes, as if the was far away, and wouldn't even give a proper answer. In fact, she was far away. She was mentally at prom already, making out with her girl. But she would never consider telling this her quite prude dad. So she went with lying again, something she had to do a lot the last weeks.

"Oh dad, don't worry. It's nothing, really." Quinn tried to convince him that she wasn't just making out with some girl in her head, let alone some girl who was straight as a ruler and going to prom with the guy who got the blonde pregnant. She knew her parents wouldn't like the idea of her daughter being gay. She already brought them enough shame with her teen-pregnancy. Lima was a small town, Quinn being in love with the schools biggest dork would definitely cause some rumors, which would also go against her parents. And the blondes relationship with them already is damaged. She's lucky they didn't kick her out when they found out about Beth. They were rather disappointed in their little Quinny though. But she was still their daughter. And she needed them. They would have never thought about letting her down in times like those. And Quinn is glad they didn't. She didn't want to feel like she's disappointing them again by telling them about her being gay, so she kept it to herself.

"Well, if you say so." And with that Russel Fabray walked out of the kitchen, leaving his daughter in her thoughts.

She wasn't allowed to be there for long though because her mother walked in a few moments after Rusself left and snapped her out of them. "Quinny, everything's okay?"

The woman sort of scared her daughter who was lost in thoughts. "Why do you all ask me if everything was okay? Sure it is! What is there not to be okay?" Quinn didn't want to sound like such a bitch but she was tired of people always asking her this. Mr. Shue just did at glee practice when the girl missed her part and Mercedes asked her after maths when Quinn wouldn't pay attention to the teacher, she didn't even realize she was asked a question until he was standing in front of her, almost screaming at the blonde, then her dad just a few minutes ago and now her mum.

Judy flinched a little at her daughters yet small outburst.

"I'm sorry, mum. I didn't mean it like that. I.. I was just lost in thoughts and dad already asked me if there was a problem and I don't see why you all ask me that."

Judy looked at her daughter with worried eyes. "It's because you've been, like you said 'Lost in thoughts' a lot the last few days. You act different. And we as your parents are supposed to care for you. It's just natural that we worry about you."

Quinn shock her head. "No, everything's fine. See? Nothing to worry about at all." She turned around and stepped to the shelf where the Fabrays kept their sweets to get a cookie. "I need your help though", was what she added between chews. Judy nodded her head to tell Quinn to continue. "I don't know what to do with my hair. Look at it, it's just being there. You know what I mean? Mum, really, this is getting kinda depressing."

Judy had to laugh at this and her daughter looked at her with stern in her eyes. "I don't see why this is so funny, I was serious."

"Yeah, sweety. I know." Judy sighted. "Just go up and I'll come to your room in a few."

Quinn got herself a second cookie before she walked back up the stairs to her room. The first thing she did there was checking the time, 7:09pm.  
>She sat on her bed and didn't have to wait long until her mum came in.<p>

"Quinny?" The blonde looked up into her mothers eyes. "You know that I love you no matter what, don't you?"

She didn't know where that came from but she quickly responsed with a nod. With this Judy walked over and took her daughter into a firm hug. "And you know that you can always count on me. You know you can trust me. I'm your mum. If there is anything you want to talk about, you know I'll be there, yeah?"

"Yes." Quinns voice sounded a little raspy. "But really, everything's fine. You can trust me, too." She didn't know what else to day to convince their parents and everybody else that there was in fact no real problem. Most of the times she was lost in thoughts because she was thinking about the brunette. Not a big problem at all.

Judy nodded and released her daughter from her embrace. She got up and took Quinns hand to guide her to the bathroom where she gestured her to sit down. The younger blond did as she was told when Judy study the girls face.

"I think you should go with your hair open. We should curl it up a little more and then let it lightly fall down on your shoulders. How does that sound to you? I think that would look best." Quinn nodded at this idea so the woman got her daughters curling iron from the cabinet and tuned it on so it could get hot.

"How does it come you don't go with Finn to prom. You always were so cute together? Or… How was his name? Noah?" Quinns head shoot up and she looked at her mum, bewildered. She wasn't actually prepared for this question, let alone did she think about her mum asking it.

"Uhm… I… I decided it would be nice to go with some friends instead of some boy. And besides, Finn and I broke up several months ago, something you're well aware of. And Noah is going with… someone else." She tried to avoid eye contact with her mother. It was when Judy opened her mouth that the iron beeped to signal it was hot enough. She got it up from the rack and walked behind Quinn to curl her blonde hair.

"Yeah… I sort of thought you maybe should work things out with Finn. He always was such a nice and polite guy. And I…" That's when she was cut off by Quinn.

"It doesn't matter that he was nice and polite. Things changed between us and I don't, just _don't_ want us and don't need us to work things out. God, why does everybody always have to tell me what to do? Isn't this my fucking life?" Judy was kind of caught off guard.

"No cursing in this house, young lady. And I didn't mean it like this, I just liked him pretty much." Judy was looking at her daughter through the mirror in front of them. Quinn felt it and she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. For the cursing, of course. But you have to understand me. Nothing stays the same forever. Things changed…", she paused. "I changed. You know?" She looked up to lock her eyes with Judys in the mirror. The woman nodded and devoted her attention back to her daughters smooth hair.

"And what about this Noah guy?" Quinn had to smile about this. Not because of Puck, but because she had to think of Rachel when she heard his name. It was kind of awkward though. "What is there to smile about?"

The younger blonde looked up at her mother through the mirror. "It's… Nothing actually. I just had to think about something funny." Quinn locked back at her hands.

"Tell me then." The blonde shook her head. "Why not?" Judy was being determined.

"Because there's nothing to tell. You wouldn't understand it anyway. It's some sort of inside joke. And to answer your question; Like I said before, Noah is going with someone else." The older woman nodded.

"Why don't you go with Rachel then?" Quinn was caught off guard. She shot around to look at her mother who winced in pain because she burned her fingers in her daughters sudden movement.

"I'm sorry mum!", the girl apologized and earned an half smile of her mum. "How do you mean it though?"

Judy laughed. "You and Rachel were inseparable the last weeks. And you said you would go with 'some friends'. But you don't just call Rachel 'some friend', so I was wondering why you don't go with her?"

The younger blonde sight in relief. "Uhm… Rachel is going with someone else. Noah, to be honest. That's why I go with neither of them."

The older woman nodded again and they left it like that and when the other blonde finished doing Quinns hair, she went back downstairs, leaving the girl to get dressed. By that time her watch read 7:37pm. There was almost an hour left until prom started.

Quinn went over to her bed and picked her phone up. She got a message.

"News: Berry told Puck to look for some other dumb he could play his little games with. She's free again."

The young girl couldn't quite believe the words she just read. She had to read the text six times until she finally tipped a response.

"Are you being serious or is this just one of YOUR little games?"

Three minutes later and her phone was beeping.

"I'm dead serious, Q."

Quinn couldn't stop the beaming smile spread across her face. She tossed the phone on her bed and jumped up, dancing through her room to no music at all, just being happy.

That's when she thought she should get dressed. She put off her boy-pants while half-dancing through her room still and went over to her armchair to put her tights on. After that she removed the tanktop and tossed it over to her bed, followed by the bra she was wearing. She put on the other one and then carefully put on her dress, to not to mess up her hair.

This night was going to be plain awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking me almost _three weeks _to update this story. **

**There isn't much Faberry in this chapter. There won't be much in the next two as well, since they all deal with Quinn and Rachel on their own. But Santanas nice and softer side is showing here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

It's prom night and everything goes the exact opposite way as Rachel planned it. How became everything so confusing and difficult? And how the hell did she end up going to prom with Puck? But that's when she makes a decision and does something she just really needed to do, receiving the words she desperately needed to hear, and also gets something told she didn't expect.

[...] Don't you see the looks she gives you when you perform a song? Those loving looks. Proud looks. [She] definitely loves you. [...]

* * *

><p><strong>Containing:<strong>

Faberry | slight Puckleberry | Pezberry friendship | signs of Brittana

- Rachels POV -

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Two -<strong>

She didn't really know how she ended up going to prom with Noah. All she knew was that it wasn't the way how she planned it. Everybody knows Rachel is someone who has to plan everything out before doing it, there never was one situation in her life she hasn't spent one thought on, so it was understandable, even foreseeable, that she _had _to plan prom night as well. At least in her head.

Everybody also knows that Rachel can be quite a diva sometimes, that's where she got her nickname from. She was almost unbearable in her normal diva-mood. But if she planned something which didn't turn out the way she wanted it, it was ten times worse. At least.

When Leroy heard the third loud rumble up in his daughters room, he got up from the sofa in the Berrys living room and rushed up the staircases. He stood in front of Rachels with little gold stars plastered door while he prepared himself for the worst. It took him almost half a minute to raise his hand to knock on the door, unsure of what he had to expect, but when he heard a mumbled "Yes?", Leroy stepped in the familys stars room and everything seemed normal, he sighted in relieve. Soon he found his daughter as well, sitting behind a huge pile of clothes and shoes. The brunette had this look in her eyes. She was unhappy.

The man walked over to his girl and sat down, taking the diva in his lap. He hugged her and she let him hug her, actually enjoying the closeness with her dad, and they stayed like this for a couple of minutes. When time passed and Leroys legs started to ache, he shifted a little causing his daughter to lift her head. She looked at him, still "unhappy" written all over her face.

"Hey, little goldstar, what is wrong with you today? I was sitting down on the sofa when I heard you doing a riot up here. And now I'm seeing you doing this face. What's bothering you, sweetheart?"

Rachel sighted and straightened up. She climbed out of her dads lap to sit across from him. She refused to look him in the eyes and Leroy felt that something was up with his little girl. She didn't act like this often, but when she did, something was really wrong.

The brunette girl looked down at her hands. She quickly looked up at him but didn't look him in the eyes and as quickly as she looked up, she looked down again. "Dad… Can I talk to you about something?" It was barely a whisper.

Now Leroy started to really worry. This look on the divas face plus the question if she could tell him something, yet almost begging him, weren't good signs at all. He quickly nodded his head. "Sure darling, everything you want. I'm here to listen to your every word. Just please tell me what's bothering you and I'll see what I can do about it. See if I can fix it."

Rachel played nervously with her fingers. You can't fix it, she thought. The brunette looked up at him for a nano-second, to make sure she had his dads full attention. She run her tongue along her dry lips and inhaled. "You know. The thing which is bothering me is… It's not really a thing, more an emotion. No, that's not right, it's more a feeling. Feelings towards something. Towards someone. These feelings… they are bothering me. Not really bothering, I actually enjoy them and I like the idea of… Wait, forget that. Those feelings made me realize something. I mean, I sort of grew up with it. I know there's nothing wrong about it, you and Daddy taught me that much. And I know you don't have to be ashamed of it or anything and I want you to know that I truly ain't be ashamed of it. I just… it's nothing which is bothering me, like you said, it just made me think about some things and…"

Leroy didn't want to interrupt his daughter but he saw how she was struggling to get the right words so he had to. "Rachel. Look at me." The girl stopped playing with her fingers and looked up at him after a few seconds. She met his eyes and they were warm and loving and they remembered her that both her dads would always love her and support her, no matter what. No matter which choices she made or which way she would go, they would always stand behind her. The girl smiled and received a smile from her dad in return.

Leroy knew already what his daughter was about to say. He knew it since she was a little girl. But she needed a little longer to figure it out and he just sat back and watched her on her way to realization. "Just say it."

The diva swallowed. She opened her mouth but there were no words. She sat like that for a few seconds until her dad raised his hand to shut her mouth. He put his hand down on his daughters hand and squeezed it. "It's okay, you know?" Rachel nodded. "It's no big deal, really. It's not like your Daddy and I would, like, judge you or something. How could we?" She smiled her little shy smile. "Rachel. Just say it." It wasn't like Leroy wanted to force his daughter to say it, it was more supposed to be an encouragement.

The brunette girl nodded her head lightly. "Dad… I'm… I'm gay."

The tall man jumped up and clapped his hands, leaving Rachel even more confused than she already was. "I knew it. I always knew it! Since you was a little girl." When he saw the "unhappy" changed into confusion, he quickly sat back down again, taking his daughter in his lap, which wasn't as easy as it used to be when she was younger, but both, Rachel and Leroy, still enjoyed this contact. "Look, Rachel. You've always been very girly. You liked ponies and princesses, like every other girl did. You loved pink, like all the little girls did at that age. You liked to dress up in dresses and skirts and white blouses and you always liked those bows in your long hair. Just like all the other girls. It were the little things. All the little girls said they wanted their Prince Charming to come and get them, who would love them and with who they would all live happily ever after. But if someone asked you, you always said you just wanted to find your true love, someone who would be there for you when you'd need them, who would look after you when you'd be ill and who would love you uncontrollably. You never looked for your Prince Charming, just someone who loves you and who you loved." Rachel smiled. She didn't think about it that way before but it was true.

"Or do you remember when you was in third grade and some older kid said that being gay was "wrong" and "unnatural" because elsewise there would be way more gays walking this earth? Do you remember the argumentation you had with him. You always made your point clear. To you love was love, no matter if it was a man loving a woman, or a man loving a man. To you it seemed all right and normal." The brunette girl turned in Leroys lap to face him. She put her tinny and short arms around his neck and the man hugged his daughter back. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Rachel pulled away again.

"I love you, dad."

Leroy cracked a small smile. "I love you, too, my little goldstar. I want you to never forget that. I want you to never forget that there is nothing wrong about who you are. God made you this way. There's nothing wrong with it. People can't make a choice of it. If God wants you to be gay, you are. You can always hide it or try to fight it, but it is who you are. I'm so proud of you for finally coming to terms about it. You know that there are always people who are gonna judge you. But forget them. Forget the haters because they're just gonna make you stronger. People can't judge others for who they are. They can tell you how disgusting it is or that it's unnatural but how can love be disgusting or unnatural? I want you to never forget that. Some people are dumb. Some people even judge others for the colour of their skin, which truly isn't something you can decide on. God made the Whites, as well as the Blacks. You know what's disgusting? Them. The haters. They are the ones who are disgusting. For judging someone for something he isn't in control. I know your daddy doesn't want us to curse in this house but I don't care. _Fuck the haters_. Love is love, like you always said. Never forget that. And never let people try to tell you otherwise. " Rachel was crying at this point and Leroy quickly kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms again. He looked down at her and continued.

"What I also want you to never forget is that me and your daddy, we're always going to be there for you. We're always going to support you, like we always said. We're by your side no matter what happens. We love you for who you are and we couldn't be more proud of you. Please promise me to never forget that." The crying girl nodded her head and somehow she even managed to cry way harder than she did before. Leroy tried to comfort her but she wouldn't stop crying. Though she didn't cry because of sadness, it was the complete difference. She cried of happiness. Because she was glad he said those things to her. The brunette knew her dads would always be there for her, but hearing one of them saying it lifted all her sorrows off her shoulders.

"So… Do you want to tell your daddy or shall I?"

* * *

><p>After the conversation Rachel and her father had, she felt a lot better. It wasn't "bugging" her anymore. Though there was still something else which left her confused but she didn't know if it was best to talk about it with her dad. Don't get her wrong, she loves her dads with all her heart, but there are certain things nobody wants to talk with their parents about.<p>

The brunette lay down on her bed, her phone in her hands, thinking about whether sending her a text or not. She unlocked it and was about to tip her text when she changed her mind and went back into the menu. The diva played with her iPhone some minutes until she clicked on her photo gallery. There were a few albums just containing Rachel and her friend. She clicked on the one with the most recent photos they shot when they went shopping for their dresses. There she was, beautiful, her hazel eyes looking down at her dress, one hand trying to fix her already perfect hair. Rachel couldn't wait to see this beauty tonight. She was looking gorgeous in this dress, as if it was made for her. The blonde girl left her speechless just again. That's when she caught herself staring at the picture of her best friend for five minutes already.

After she zooned out because of the beauty she wanted so badly to call her own, she decided to, however, send a text, but not to the person she planned on sending it before.

"I can't be your promdate tonight, Noah. I'm really sorry but something changed. Better said, I realized something. You're a handsome guy, the women are on your feet, you'll find someone else. And if not so, we could still go as friends. – Rachel"

The brunette girl clicked send before she was able to change her mind and sighted. She put her phone down next to her on her nightstand and got up. She decided it was time to get ready so Rachel went out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Her hair was almost dry already but she blow dryed it anyway, lost in thoughts. It took her like fifteen minutes until she realized that her hair was dry already. The blonde girl always got her and brought her to some places in her head she never dreamed of. Well, unless those dreams contained her.

Rachel put her blow dryer back in the cabinet and then cleaned the sink from the few strands of hair she lost. The diva looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a little tired, which wasn't surprising though because she stayed up all night thinking about prom and her friend.

The brunette-haired girl decided to do something about the dark rings under her eyes so she got her concealer from the box she had her make up in. She put it under her eyes and when she was done, Rachel looked at herself again. No eye circles in sight anymore. Since she was already in the bathroom and started to work on her outer appearance, she decided to put the rest of her make up on as well. As her eye make up, she decided on light brown eyeshadow, along the edge getting a little darker. Then she put on some mascara. Her already long and thick eyelashes just looked phenomenal with mascara on it. After that she put on some light powder. Rachel was blessed with pure skin, that's why she never wore make up, just powder sometimes, to special events, and she definitely considered this night as a special event.

When her make up was done, she got her hair straightener from the cupboards next to the sink and turned it on so it could heat up. The brunette quickly rubbed in some crème which protects her beautiful brown locks from the heat. When she was done, her straightener already made this sound, telling her it had the perfect temperature, and she started straightening her hair. After a little over half an hour she finished doing her hair. It was straight as a ruler now. Iust as everyone thinks I am, she sarcastically thought to herself.

Satisfied with how she looked, she went back into her room. She sat down on her bed and checked her phone. Two messages, one from Puck, and the other one – to her surprise – from Brittany. She opened Pucks at first.

"K baby ;)"

Really?, Rachel thought. She knew Puck wasn't the one for many words, or drama at that point, but she thought, or maybe even hoped, he would be a little disappointed. At least show some emotions. Some real ones, beside the stupid little smiley he added. But she didn't care. The diva didn't even bother to reply, knowing she wouldn't get a response anyway, so she opened the second message, curious in what it's context was.

"Hi Rach. I think Q will be happy with the choice you made. I didn't even understand why you would go to prom with Puck, instead of her, cause you're perfect for one another. Then Santana explained to me that you both are just two repressed lemons and too scared of admitting your feelings for one another. We'll see us tonight. X Brittany"

Rachels smiled from one ear to another at this text. She didn't know where it came from or why Brittany – or Santana – would say something like that, but she didn't spent a second thought on it, or on how the hell they even knew she was about to go to prom with Noah Puckerman but canceled in the last second, and instead focused on what Brittany said besides the "repressed lemons"-part.  
>"You're perfect for one another". Rachel read this little sentence over and over and again and again. Brittany wasn't the smartest of them, but she was always right when it came to feelings.<p>

The diva thought about sending her a text back, asking her why she thought they'd be perfect for each other and how she knew that Quinn had feelings for her, but she decided not to and got up to get dressed instead.

She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. There it was, her favourite dress of all times, simply because her best friend said she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen when Rachel tried it on the day they went prom dress-shopping.

It was cream coloured, which wonderfully fit to Rachels skin type and hair colour, as the blonde stated when she presented herself in it. It was knee-length and lightly fell down. The dress reminded her a bit of the white dress one of her icons, Marilyn Monroe, wore in The Seventh Year Itch. The upper part was tight but elegantly tied around the brunettes torso. The diva loved it from the first time she saw it. That Quinn liked it as well, even said she was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen when she wore it, just made her love it even more.

Rachel carefully put it on her bed, as if it was something breakable. She then walked over to her dresser to get some fresh underwear and a strapless white bra and a pair of skin coloured tights. The diva walked back to her bed to get undressed and dressed again. She quickly pulled down her leggings as well as her panties and put on the new underwear as well as the tights. Her shirt followed. She put on her bra and then carefully her dream dress.

When she was dressed, she walked over to her dresser again on which some hair clasps were lying on to get a few. The brunette disappeared to the bathroom again to put the finishing touches on her hair. She quickly brushed it and then tilted her fridge from the rest of her hair. Rachel decided on a simple hair style for tonight and just put her fridge back and fixed it with the clasps she got earlier. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her look.

Back in her room, she girl checked the time. Her clock read 7:42pm, so there was still plenty of time left. She went over to her table where her laptop was waiting for her. Rachel took it and walked over to her bed. She sat down and turned it on. While waiting for it to boot up already, she made herself comfortable, sitting up on the headboard, legs crossed and the laptop on her knees. She tipped in her password (go figure what hers is) and soon it finished booting.

Rachel logged into msn. One day when Quinn was over, she installed it and added the members of Glee club to the divas list. Since she and the blonde girl were such good friends, the rest of Glee wasn't as annoyed in her as they used to be anymore. Mainly because she wouldn't really talk to them as much as she used to, desperate for attention, because she now had Quinn, who would give her as much attention as she needed, so there wasn't much of a reason left for them to be annoyed in her.

Even Santana was nice now. But Rachel thought that Quinn had something to do with it. She didn't mind it though, it just showed her that the other girl cared for her. And Quinn actually _had _something to do with it. One day after Glee practice, Rachel was rather sad because of some sneaky comment Santana made when the diva had one of her five minutes rambling-attack. The blonde couldn't see the small girl like that so as soon as she was home, she picked up her phone and send the latina a harsh text, telling her to back off from Rachel and "leave her the fuck alone, cause she doesn't deserve the shit you give her". The raven-haired did as she was told, mainly because she didn't want to fight with Quinn because she sensed that she would lose it anyway. Santana soon realized that Rachel meant as much to Quinn, as Brittany did to her. She would have done the same, though nobody would ever upset Brittany, knowing that Santana would chase after them. She also did it because, as much as she hated to admit it, the diva wasn't that bad at all.

Rachel checked if someone was online and sure enough there was. Her list told her that Mike and, to her pleasure, Brittany were on. She quickly tipped in a text and clicked send.

[07:56pm] rachel_goldstar: Hi Brittany. Are you already dressed and everything?  
>[07:58pm] brittbritt: Hi Rach. Yes, I'm wearing my dress and Santana did my hair. She's in the bathroom doing hers right now.<br>[07:59pm] rache_goldstar: Say Hi from Rachel. Sounds good. I'm dressed and my hair is already done, as well. May I ask you a question?

Rachel had to wait for her response a little.

[08:04pm] brittbritt: Why should I say Hi from Rachel? There's nobody here besides me and my cat.

The brunette had to laugh at this. She could see Brittany sitting in front of her desktop and looking confused at what she told her to do.

[08:05pm] rachel_goldstar: I meant you say Hi from Rachel to Santana. I'm sorry, I should have said it like this. I didn't mean to confuse you. You didn't answer my question tho.  
>[08:07pm] brittbritt: Oh. Ok I will. I don't know why tho. She can't see you. And it's ok. Don't apologize, I know you didn't want to. What question?<p>

Rachel smiled at the innocence of Brittany.

[08:08pm] rachel_goldstar: If I could ask you something.  
>[08:09pm] brittbritt: Why do you ask me to ask you a question? You're weird, Rach.<p>

The diva like that the blonde called her Rach. Besides Quinn nobody else does it. It definitely sounds better than "Man-Hands" or "RuPaul" to her. If she was honest, she actually enjoyed it.

[08:09pm] rachel_goldstar: That's a good question.  
>[08:10pm] rachel_goldstar: Well, what I wanted to ask you was why you sent me a text telling me that Quinn and I are perfect for each other earlier?<br>[08:10pm] brittbritt: Are you blind or something? I mean, I always knew you was more focused on yourself than others, but I thought that changed with Q stepping in your life as a friend.

She was confused now.

[08:10pm] rachel_goldstar: Santana?  
>[08:11pm] brittbritt: No it's Santa Clause. Sure it's Santana. But you didn't answer my question, Berry.<br>[08:12pm] rachel_goldstar: The last time I checked I wasn't blind. And if you would use your brain, you wouldn't have asked me this question because if I was blind, I couldn't read it. But how do you mean it?  
>[08:12pm] brittbritt: How do I mean what?<br>[08:13pm] rachel_goldstar: Everything you just wrote there.  
>[08:15pm] brittbritt: Look. Everybody is aware of it. There is something going on between you two. <em>I <em>of all people have to know it since Brittany and I once were like you and Q are now. The chemistry you two have is not normal for "just friends". Everybody knows it, everybody but you two, like it seems. Don't you see the looks she gives you when you perform a song? Those loving looks. Proud looks. Q definitely loves you, whether in a friendship kind of way or something more, and I guess it's the second. And I'm not dumb, Berry. I see how _you _look at _her_, too. When you look at her, you have this look of love in your eyes. She's the only one who is able to calm you when you're ranting again or who can comfort you when you're having a bad day. I recognize that much. Not that I'd care, it's just so obvious. But whatever, Brittany is back. We gotta go now. She told me I shall tell you she's excited to see you. 'Til later.

-brittbritt is offline-

Rachel sat there staring at her screen. She read it a second time and then a third one. Was it really that obvious that _Santana _realized it? The one who doesn't care about anyone or anything but herself and Brittany for that matter? Sure the brunette saw those looks Quinn gave her when she sang a song in front of the club, but she always thought it was just the normal look of a proud friend. She would have never dreamed that Quinn would give her those looks because she was _in love _with her. Rachel didn't really know if she could trust Santana though. I mean, it was Santana after all. But she wanted to trust her, she wanted her to be right about what she just said about the blonde girl.

That's when she heard her dad scream her name from downstairs. She checked the time and realized it was already 8:23pm. Rachel quickly logged off msn and shut her laptop. She got up from her bed and went over to her wardrobe where her shoes stood waiting for her. After she put them on, she took her small bag, put on deodorant for the third time this night, and was out of the door.

When she reached the stairs, she heard her dads gasp. "Wow... Rachel you're beautiful", Hiram said. His partner added, "Sure we always knew you are a star, but now you truly look like one." Hiram nodded in agreement, "You remember me of a young and brunette Marilyn Monroe, goldstar." Rachel smiled. Sure, it were her dads, they had to think she looked pretty, but it still felt good to hear those words. She just hoped Quinn would react the exact same way. Or maybe even in a better one? Rachel couldn't wait to see her already.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go. Two chapters in one day, just because I felt so damn sorry. ****I'm already having the fourth one planned. If you're lucky I'll post it tomorrow.**

**Again not much of Faberry in here. Not much "action" for that matter. But the soft Santana is back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

It's prom night and Quinn is to meet up with a few members of Glee club before they go to McKinley Highs snow ball together. They surprisingly meet Santana and Brittany on their way and Santana tells her something Quinn just needed to hear, though she never thought the Latina was the one to tell her.

[…] "_Always_, never forget that." The blonde just nodded her head. […]

* * *

><p><strong>Containing:<strong>

Faberry | Quinntana friendship | Mercedes/Quinn friendship | a bit of Brittana | slight Klaine | slight Sam/Finn | slight Tina/Artie

- Quinns POV -

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Three -<strong>

It was 8.13pm when Quinn walked down the stairs, fully dressed now. The only thing missing were her shoes which she carried with her. She put them down at the foot of the staircases and walked in the kitchen where her ticket was lying on the kitchen counter. The blonde got her purse from her small bag she had put around her shoulders before she left her room and put the ticket in it. That's when she heard someone walk towards the kitchen. The girl turned on her heels right the moment her dad walked in. He stopped abruptly in his way and looked at his daughter, eyes wide.

"Wow. Just… wow", was all he could say at this moment. Quinn blushed. She looked down at her bare feet. That's when her mum walked in. She, as well, was stopped by the sight in front of her. But instead of Russel, her reaction was a little eloquently.

"Sweetheart, you're… You're beautiful." Okay, not that eloquent, but there was a slight difference in "You're beautiful" and "Just wow". Quinn just hoped that Rachels reaction would be like her mums. Or at least like her dads, since she left him speechless.

Her mums reaction made her blush even more. She mumbled a shy "Thank you", and quickly looked up at the kitchen clock hanging on the wall, which told her it was already 8.21pm. She excused herself and walked back to the stairs, where she left her shoes earlier, to put them on. The blonde walked over to the full body-mirror which was hanging on the wall in the hallway and looked up and down herself, rather satisfied with her look. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Judy stepped in view. She looked at her daughter, proud.

"I mean what I said. You are beautiful. It's a shame to waste it." Quinn furrowed her brows and looked up at her mother in confusion. "How do you mean 'It's a shame to waste it'? I'm… I'm not wasting it. How do you mean it?" The blonde was a little furious and Judy felt it. She realized that she made her point unclear. Her hand was still on Quinns shoulder so she lightly squeezed it. "I didn't mean it that way. You're clearly not wasting it. You'll leave everybody speechless tonight." The blonde thought of a certain someone at this, hoping her mum was right. "I meant it as in 'It's a shame that you dressed yourself like this for nobody in particular." Judy had to stop talking, she was just manoeuvring herself from blunder to blunder.

Oh, if you only knew, the girl thought. But she didn't say anything in response and just left her mum standing by the mirror and walked back to the kitchen. The clock told her it was 8.28pm, time to leave. She put her bag back on. "Be careful. And don't drive when you're drunk, okay darling. If you want to drink something tonight, call yourself a taxi and I'll get the car tomorrow." The blonde nodded her head and kissed her dad on her cheek.

The girl got her car keys and walked to the front door where Judy stood waiting for her. "Forget what I said earlier." Quinn paused, looking at her a little confused, but then she nodded her head again and Judy continued. "I can't believe it's my little girl standing in front of me right now. You grew to a polite and pretty young woman and I'm so proud of you. I love you, Quinny." The blonde didn't really know where that came from. Well, her mum was known to have those little outbursts of emotions, but she didn't expect it. She walked over to Judy and gave her a hug, which she responsed. "I love you, too, mummy", Quinn mumbled in her mums hair.

* * *

><p>Quinn was on her way to the venue she and the others agreed on, when her phone vibrated, telling her she got a text. On the next red light she bent over to her bag and fished her phone out of the mess in there. The ID told her it was Rachel. She quickly opened it, curious in what the brunette couldn't wait to tell her.<p>

"I need to talk to you about something. I'm not sure whether to tell you tonight, since we're supposed to have fun and enjoy ourselves and all this prom night-stuff. I just wanted to tell you that's there's something we need to talk about. Oh and by the way, I assume you heard about me and Noah going to prom together? Well, I don't know how that came, but I'm glad to tell you that I cancelled the date. I can't wait to see you. – Rachel"

The blonde furrowed her brown. She was lost in thoughts and didn't realized that the lights changed to green again until she heard someone honk behind her. She stepped on the gas and continued her way to her destination, the diva. But with some breakpoints before.

Whatsoever, she couldn't stop thinking about what was so important Rachel needed to talk to her about. So important that she had to text Quinn, telling her she needed to talk to her. Rachel seemed a little furious. She was about to start to worry about the diva, when she remembered the last part, "I can't wait to see you", and a smile spread across the girls face. If you just knew how excited _I _am, Quinn thought to herself. She also thought it was rather cute from Rachel to tell her about the thing with Puck, though she really didn't care about him anymore. She really couldn't wait to see her girl. And there was this feeling again, the feeling that tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>It was 8:48pm when she reached Breadsticks, where she was to meet with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Finn, and Tina and Artie. Mercedes and the blonde herself were the only ones going single to prom, but neither of them seemed to mind. Quinn could just think about Rachel anyway.<p>

She drove on the parking lot. There were just two cars standing there. Blaine blue Dodge 1968 Coronet, in which Kurt was sitting on the drivers seat, his feet hanging out and Blaine standing next to him. Artie was standing a few feet away from the two, Tina on his lap. Arties dad probably brought them here since Artie couldn't drive due his handicap and Tinas car wasn't made for Artie. Next to Blaines was Finns Fort F 250 pick-up truck standing, against which he and Sam were leaning, talking about something probably uninteresting for everybody else.

Quinn parked her car across from the other two cars and opened her door to step out but she was abruptly blocked by Mercedes who was now standing in front of her door, arms crossed and perking her brows up. The blonde sat there like Kurt, her legs out of the car, because she couldn't step out.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let you guys wait, but traffic was terrible and my dad gave me a harangue about not driving while being drunk and my mum felt the need to tell me how proud she was and that she loved me and all this stuff. Don't be mad at me. _Please_", she explained and begged the girl in front of her. Mercedes sighted and stepped away, letting Quinn step out of her car. "I'll take the apologize. But please let me sit in your car for the rest of the way to school. As much as I love Kurt, I can't stand him and Blaine together for long." The blonde laughed and nodded her head. "Sure."

They were supposed to meet at 8:30pm so she couldn't blame Mercedes to be mad at her. Quinn was known to be a little late, but tonight topped everything before. She let her friends wait for her for almost twenty minutes. If I was them, I would have continued my way after ten minutes waiting already, she thought to herself. Mercedes walked her over to the others who were just waiting for her and the blonde prepared herself for the patters she'll probably get to hear from them.

Artie was the first one to recognize them. "So, you decided to show up, too? Nice. So we maybe reach McKinley somewhen tonight after all. We…" But he was stopped by Tina who covered his mouth with her hand and then kissed him on his forehead. He didn't seem angry or anything and he even smiled saying those few words, but she didn't mind Tina making him shush. She smiled at her, thanking her in silence, and she returned her smile.

When they reached the other two cars, Quinn quickly lifted her arms to stop anyone who wanted to say anything. She wanted to thank them for waiting for her so long and she didn't really want anyone else to read her the riot act, Artie was enough and he didn't even finish. The blonde already had everybodys attention, even Sam and Finns whose aren't that easy to get, so she started right away. "I'm so sorry to let you guys wait so long. Traffic was horrible and my parents wouldn't let me go", she repeated what she told Mercedes earlier. "Anyway, that isn't much of an apology. So, since we're already late for prom and our meeting point is Breadsticks, why don't we go in and I'll buy everyone a milkshake?" The blonde received approving mumbles and Finn and Sam couldn't really hold their joy in and high-fived each other. "I guess that's a yes?" She looked at everybody and received nods and a "Sure" from Kurt. They were all starting on their ways when Quinn coughed to make them stop and give her their attention back. "Uh, I also wanted to say thank you for waiting for me so long. If I was in your position, I would be long gone already." She received a huffled laugh from Artie who received a slap on his shoulder from Tina in return. Again Quinn thankfully smiled at her. "Sweety", Mercedes said and the blondes attention drifted to her, "Don't make such a big thing of it. We're your friends, we know you and we would never leave without you. But let's go inside already!" Quinn smiled at her in Mercedes gave her a friendly slap on her shoulder. The others made their way to the entrance already, so they both followed them.

They took two booths next to each other. Everybody was sitting down and enjoying their milkshakes and the others companies. Sam and Finn were lost in their own little world again, talking about petty things like the new ego-shooter game Sam bought for his X-Box. Nobody seemed to mind, and nobody seemed to plan on interrupting them either. Sam and Finn were perfect for each other. They add to the other personality wonderfully. It took them some time to catch on their feelings for each other, but once they did, everything went so fast. They had their coming out three months ago and were dating each other for two weeks when they decided to tell everybody else. Luckily the didn't mind the looks people gave them after their coming out and ignored the talks behind their backs. Or maybe they weren't aware of it? Nobody really knew.  
>Mercedes and Kurt talked about and analyzed the new Beyonce video. They were both huge fans and they would give <em>anything <em>to sing one of her songs at Glee club. They even made a petition once, but their attempt failed and they just received laughs from the cheerios and the football team, mainly everyone who was popular and their skanks, so they stopped the petition again.  
>Blaine sat next to Kurt and listened lovingly to everything his man had to say.<br>Tina was again sitting on Arties lap. They shared one milkshake with two straws and Quinn was getting nausea from the sight of both of them. As much as she loved Tina and liked Artie, their tendency to exaggeration was huge sometimes. Quinn knew they just were in love but it sometimes seemed as if they forgot that they weren't alone. But who knows how she would be with Rachel, if they were to get together and become a couple one day. She was already head over heels for the brunette and did everything for her friend, only god knows how she'll be when she can officially call her girlfriend.

That's when Quinn was rudely awakened from her thoughts and daydreams by a voice behind her. "Thinking about your little girlfriend, huh?" It was followed by an innocent laugh of someone else. The blonde turned in her seat to see Brittany and Santana sitting in the booth behind her, Santana drinking a strawberry milkshake and Brittany enjoying her pommes. A devilish smile played on Santanas lips, but that was nothing new with the Latina.

Quinn stood up and walked over to the both of them, sitting down across of the latina. She put her own milkshake, the one she didn't even touch yet, down in front of her and looked at Santana. The raven-haired just shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her drink and Quinn did the same.

"You're looking good tonight", Brittany was to break the silence. Both Quinn and Santana looked at the blonde girl and Quinn realized that Brittany was talking to her. A smile played on her lips and she thanked her and returned the compliment, much to the latinas enviousness. She was known to get jealous easily.

"Oh by the way, I was talking to Rach earlier. She's weird, you know. Though I really like her, I see why you love her so much." Santana was getting red of jealousy at this. She sat back in her booth and crossed her arms. Brittany recognized it, but wasn't sure why exactly the Latina acted that way. She quickly bent over and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, and then drew her attention back to Quinn who sat up straight at what the other blonde just said.

"What were you two talking about?" She was curious now. And why of all people would _Brittany _say that Rachel is weird, she thought to herself.

"Nothing in particular. She was just asking me if I was done getting ready already and stuff. Then she wanted to ask me some question. She asked if she could ask me something, which was really weird, because why would you ask for permission to ask a question? That's a double question and it doesn't make sense…" Quinn interrupted her, a smile on her face, receiving a glare from Santana, "What did she ask you?" Brittany looked a little confused and thought about this. "I can't remember. Santana came back and told me she was done making her hair, so I walked downstairs to tell my mum that we're leave any minute. I think Santana talked to her after that. Didn't you, S?", Brittany asked the raven-haired who nodded her head.

Quinn felt as if this wouldn't mean any good. She drew her attention to Santana and looked at her questioning. "She asked me about something Brittany sent her in a text earlier. Something about you two being perfect for each other." The blonde looked at the other blonde sitting in front of her, who smiled at her, nodding her head. "What did you say to her?", she asked, looking at Santana again. "I asked her if she was blind or something." Quinn looked at her in confusion and a little angry. She had a deal with Santana. The Latina promised her not to torture Rachel anymore and Quinn talked to Ms Silvester and got Santana back to the cheerios in return, which she had to leave when Ms Silvester found out that she and Brittany were a couple. "Relax, Q. She stood her man and told me something about not being able to read the question if she was blind, so it didn't made sense from me to ask her it." The blonde smiled at this and Santana continued. "I then asked her how she could not recognize the proud and loving looks you give her when she performs a song on stage or in front of the club. I told her that you love her, that everybody is aware of it. You are the only person who can calm her and stuff. And remember when she had this little mental breakdown a few weeks ago? The moment she saw you, everything was fine again. It's just so obvious. She didn't say anything in return cause Brittany came back and I logged off. I guess she couldn't have said anything anyway. Whatever, it's all true, isn't it? I mean, _I _of all people have to know. You two are just like B and I were", she lovingly looked over to Brittany who ate the rest of her pommes, and then continued, "Q, why did you even start calling her those names? Because you was scared to admit your feelings. I'm not dumb, and I know you. I would have done the same if I was to fall in love with the schools biggest loser", she received a dead glare from Quinn at this. The blonde was about to say something but Santana wouldn't let her and just continued, "I know how hard it is to fall for someone of the same gender. But for you it must be a whole lot harder. You two are just so different. You're on top, she's at the bottom. As unnatural people say being gay is, as unnatural it must be in their eyes for you two to fall in love. I'm not saying being gay is unnatural, how could I? And McKinley is probably the gayest high school in the states, but you know what I mean. There are always people who are going to judge you for who you are. I don't want to scare you, Q, I just want to give you an idea about it. And think of your parents. Remember how disappointed in you they were when they found out you were pregnant with Beth. Well, on the other hand; being with a girl will save you from getting pregnant a second time", she joked, but then Santana was serious again, "No matter what choice you'll make, you are my best friend besides Brittany, I'll always be there for you." This left Quinn speechless. During the whole speech Santana made her angry, left her confused, proud of the brunette, she made her feel sorry, the blonde was mad at Santana, she was scared of what's ahead, scared of her feelings and what people are going to do and say to her and the diva because of them, and Santana made her feel loved. After what the Latina said, Quinn was glad to have her as a friend. She never thought Santana would be the one telling her those things, telling her she would understand her, would always be there for her. The blonde didn't know what to say. She just looked at the raven-haired girl and gave her one of those smiles she didn't smile often. Those smiles which captured all of Quinns feelings and emotions, which says more than thousands of words could ever say. She wanted to thank the Latina for what she said, for making her feel less alone, but she couldn't really think of anything appropriate to say. Santana felt it. She put her hand on Quinns which was lying on the table, squeezed it , and smiled at her in return. "_Always_, never forget that." The blonde just nodded her head, trying to fight the happy tears.

* * *

><p>When everybody finished drinking their milkshake and after Mercedes and Tina returned from the toilets, Quinn went to pay the bills and they all continued their way to McKinley High where the prom took place. Santana and Brittany joined them.<p>

They put Arties wheelchair on the load floor of Finns Ford and Artie and Tina joined Kurt and Blaine in their car. Both couples would be too focused on themselves to mind the others company, so there won't be any problem, like the ones Mercedes had driving in Blaines car.

Blaines car was the first, though he didn't know the way at all. They didn't want to let Finn drive ahead, Quinn didn't like to be the first car, and Santana and Brittany weren't even asked since they just joined them. Besides, Kurt would guide him. He would have guided him anyway, since he liked to tell Blaine what to do. Blaine didn't mind it, he liked it when Kurt was the man in their relationship, which he always was whenever he had the opportunity to tell Blaine what to do. Which was quite often, when you thought about it. Who would have thought Kurt was the man in the relationship?

After Blaines was Santanas car and after hers was Finns pick-up. Quinn was the tail light but she liked it better that way. She used to liked to set the tone, but since she left the cheerios everything changed. People wouldn't look up to her anymore. At first it was hard for her to accept that she wasn't at the top anymore. She was used to people copying her style or something. But as much as she was used to people looking up and as much as she was used to be at the top, she quickly became used to not being the one who told everyone what to do. And she liked it. Quinn changed in many ways. If she would have to go through this earlier, not being the head of the school, she wouldn't have been as fine with it as she was now.

Quinn was still popular, but because of herself and not because people were scared of her because she was head cheerleader. With giving up that title, she also gave up torturing people. She gave up calling people names and shlushying people. She simply grew up and got more mature. The blonde was glad her life and she herself changed in so many ways. Back in time she didn't know if people just were nice to her because they were scared of her. Now she had real friends. And she had Rachel. Quinn could lose everything but the brunette girl and she would still be happy. As long as she had Rachel, everything was fine. She was loved. And she preferred being loved over being feared.

The blonde girl kept her promise and let Mercedes join her in her car. She also let her play her music. Quinn enjoyed listening to Mercedes sing along to Beyonces Broken Hearted Girl, she enjoyed listening to her sing any song. But not as much as she enjoyed listening to Rachel. She liked Mercedes voice as well, but Rachels had something magical. It did things to her nobody else could. The divas voice and talent were one of the many thinks that made Quinn love her. She remembered when Rachel walked in on her the night she told her about her being gay, when the brunette said Quinn had a huge talent. She could just laugh about it now. Her talent was nothing compared to Rachels. Sure, she had a nice voice and nobody at McKinley could play the piano as perfect as she can, but it was _nothing _compared to Rachel. There are tons of people who can play the piano as good as Quinn, a lot even better, but the blonde doesn't know anybody with an angel-like voice like Rachels.

Mercedes turned the music off and looked over at the blonde. Quinn was too lost in thoughts to even realize that the music stopped playing, nor did she feel Mercedes looking at her. When some minutes passed and the other girl was still lost in her own world, the diva coughed. Quinn still refused to come back to reality, so the girl coughed a second and a third time. When the blonde still didn't react on anything Mercedes changed her tactic. "Quinn! What the hell? Where are your thoughts wandering?" The girl was snapped out of her little world. She looked over to her friend in confusion. "What was you thinking all the time? Did you even realized that the music stopped playing long ago? You're still humming the song." The blonde looked down at the radio and up to Mercedes again. "Say something", the diva told her to do. Quinn shook her head. "Uh. What do you want to her?" The girl looked at her in disbelieve. "Where were your thoughts going the last ten minutes?" The blonde turned her head to look back at the street. "Nowhere", she lied. "Don't lie to me." Quinn looked back at Mercedes for a couple of seconds. "I wasn't lying." The girl rolled her eyes. "I said you shall not lie to me." Mercedes was starting to get frustrated with her friend now. "I've been thinking about tonight." That was no lie. She _was _thinking about tonight. But more about the brunette diva than prom night in general. Mercedes nodded her head. "Tell me." Quinn looked at her a little confused. "Why do you want to know what I've been thinking. Besides, there's nothing to tell." There was a lot to tell, but the blonde didn't really feel the need to talk about it. Mercedes opened her mouth to say something in response when Quinn turned on the music again and sang along to the song that was playing now. She really didn't want to tell anyone about her phantasies.

* * *

><p>It was 9:18pm when they reached McKinley. The parking lot was full of other students cars, as well as the entry and parts of the street. They decided on parking on the lot of Target which was a six minutes-walk away from the high school.<p>

Sam and Finn got Arties wheelchair from the load floor and helped the boy to get out of the car and in his chair. Then they stepped away so Tina could get him. She made it a habit to push him in his wheelchair whenever they went somewhere together. And Artie enjoyed it. He would never let himself look vulnerable, no matter what, until he met Tina. He wouldn't let anybody else help him, he wanted to seem as if he wouldn't need any and, ironically, stand on his own two feet. Then he met Tina and everything changed. He trusted her and he felt comfortable enough around her to let his walls come down.

Quinn parked her car next to Santanas. When she stepped out of it and saw the Latina looking over, she gave her a loving smile. Brittany appeared next to the raven-haired and took her hand which drew Santanas attention to the other blonde. Brittany quickly kissed her on her lips and then guided her towards the others. Mercedes started her way walking over to them and, like always this night, Quinn followed her.

Around 9:27pm they arrived at McKinley High. They walked towards the entrance and Quinn looked for the short brunette everywhere. The group convented their tickets and followed the white and in all shades of blue-coloured ballons and the snow flakes, which were plastered on the wall, to the gym, where the prom took place. On her way the blonde scanned every girls face she saw, looking for Rachel.

When they reached the gym, they were stopped in their way. The committee really beat themselves this time. The proms at McKinley usually were good organized and the gym was always looking nice. Everything was to hand, they didn't even have to put alcohol in the punch because the committee managed to get the allowance from Figgins. They made a petition and of course they got all the signatures they needed in less than two days.

This years prom seemed to be perfect as well. It was a snow ball. Seems as if someone was watching to much OC, Quinn thought to herself. The walls were curtained off with large light blue, white and silver curtains. Snow flakes of glistening poster were plastered on the walls and hanging down the ceiling, as well as a huge disco ball and oodles of chains of light, a few in the shape of little stars, a few in the shape of snow flakes, the rest were normal ones. There were two huge sofas standing along the wall under the tribune, as well as a few chairs which were sheeted with dark blue fabrics. Most of the seats were already taken by couples, some of them just sitting there, drinking some punch, others were already making out. The floor was covered with a lot of glitter confetti and even a bit of artificial snow. In some corners were huge hills of this snow, one of them already conquered by a bunch of drunk boys. The buffet was built up next to the door. It seemed to be having a nice selection of food. I hope they thought of something vegan, the blonde thought to herself, thinking of Rachel. The stage was standing across from the tribune. A band was to play at 10pm, right now a DJ was still taking care of everybodys need for some music.

The group parted already. Finn and Sam walked over to see what the buffet would serve. Tina and Artie followed them to get some drinks and then to disappear to the other couples who were enjoying themselves on the sofas and chairs. Brittany guided Santana to the dance floor where she was in her element. Santana wasn't a bad dancer herself, so she didn't mind it. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine followed them. There she was, standing alone next to the entrance. But that's when Quinn recognize someone standing next to Finn and Sam, talking to them and seeming rather eager to get an answer. The blonde saw Sam turning around and pointed towards her and the girl who was talking to them lifted her eyes to look in her direction. A huge smile spread across Quinns face. There Rachel was, looking more beautiful than ever and the blonde couldn't wait for this night to start already.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry but this is a rather short one. I also thought I should tell you that won't be able to post any new chapter the next two weeks because I'll be on holidays.**

**To your information: Someone is going to appear in this chapter, Rachel was romantically involved with in the show. I changed their history and relationship a little, just like I did with Quinns parents. To all the curious ones of you; They know each other since they were like four or five years old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

It's prom night and since Rachel cancelled her date, she has plenty of time left before she has to leave.  
>On her way to McKinley she meets an old friend and gets the chance to tell him something she felt like she needed to for quite a time already, and his reaction lifts all her worries from the tinny brunettes shoulders.<p>

[...] "Thank you", she whispered. "For what?", [he] laughed, "For being a good friend? Well, always." [...]

* * *

><p><strong>Containing:<strong>

Faberry | St. Berry friendship | slight Finchel friendship | even slighter Puckleberry friendship | a really small sign of Sam/Finn

- Rachels POV -

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Four -<strong>

Rachel allowed herself some time before heading to McKinley. Since she wasn't to meet with anyone of her friends and cancelled her date with Puck, there was no time frame for her. She didn't fancy going to prom alone and being one of the first students there, so she decided to go and get herself some snack after she showed off her dress and everything to her dads. Quinn would be rather late anyway, she thought to herself, while preparing a vegan sandwich. There wasn't much of a reason for the brunette to leave already.

Leroy and Hiram were sitting on the sofa in the living room, where they went back to when Rachel announced she'd go and get herself some food. Hiram turned around and looked at his daughter in the room across from them. He looked back down at his husband in confusion. "Something is up with her, don't you think? I sense something." Leroy had to hold back his giggles. "Well, why don't you go over and talk to her then?" The smaller man turned to his daughter again, who was now getting a plate for her sandwich. He put the cup of tea back on the table and got up. Before he walked over, he quickly straightened his clothes. His partner smiled at him and Hiram returned it, then he way off.

Rachel turned in her chair when she heard someone walking towards her from behind. When she saw it was Hiram, she quickly wiped the sauce from the corner of her mouth and straightened up. Hiram took his seat across from his daughter and smiled at her. "Goldstar, is there something wrong with you? You seem a little… out of this world with your thoughts." Rachels shoulders fell down again. Oh please. Not again, she thought to herself. She took a bite from her sandwich and shook her head. "What makes you think so?", she asked after she finished chewing. The man hunched his shoulders. "It's just, I'm your dad and I sense it. And like I said, you seem a little in thoughts." The brunette stood up to get herself some water. "Well, I guess it's because I am. In thoughts I mean. But that isn't something quite new, or is it?" She looked at him with a questioning look and Hiram shook his head. "See. Do you want something to drink?", the diva offered but she received a second head-shaking. She quickly poured in some water in her favourite glass, the one with the huge star in the front she got when she was a little girl, put the bottle back in the fridge and walked back to the table where her dad was sitting.

"Fine", Hiram finally said after a couple of minutes they just sat there in silence, Rachel eating her sandwich and the man just watching her. "Fine", she repeated. "But another thing", Hiram looked up at the clock, "It's already 8:47pm, don't you want to leave sometime?" Rachel shook her head. "I have plenty of time left. The band is going to start playing at 10pm and I don't have to meet up with anyone before. So..", she explained. Hiram looked at her a little confused. "Don't you have some prom date?", he asked and again just received head-shaking from his daughter. "Well, what's with Quinn then?" The diva looked at him eyes wide. How could he know? "Uh… How do you mean that? I'm… We're friends", she managed to say. "I know", Leroy responsed a little confused, "Why don't you two go together then? As friends." Rachel hunched her shoulders. "She's going with some friends. She asked me to join them as well, but I made other plans I just cancelled like two hours ago or something."

The man was curious now. "What plans?" Rachel got up to put her plate and glass in the sink. "That's not really any of your business. Besides I cancelled, remember? Just forget it", she said with a half smile on her lips and then just left the room, leaving her dad a little confused. There definitely has to be something wrong with this girl, he thought. She never talked to him like this. And she never had secrets as well.

Hiram got up and walked back to his partner where he let himself fall on the sofa. He sighted which drew Leroys attention to the small man. "And?", he asked already knowing how their conversation ended. "Nothing. I mean, there _is _something up with her but she refused to tell me. She even walked away on me. She never does it", he pouted and Leroy had to laugh at it. "Just let her be. She's growing up. She needs some private space, okay. And remember when you was at her age, you didn't tell your parents nearly as much as she does. We're lucky with her. Just let her some things for herself." Hiram looked at him. "You know something", he stated. Leroy had to laugh at this. "No, I don't", he laughed. He was a bad liar. The small man playfully hit him. "Don't lie to me! Tell me", he begged him but Leroy acted as if he locked his lips with a key. Hiram knew he lost the argumentation at this and fell back in the sofa, his arms crossed and pouting. The taller one of them bent over and kissed him on the cheek and then drew his attention back to the TV. Hiram wasn't going to be mad for long, he knew that much.

* * *

><p>Around 9:02pm Rachel thought it was time to leave for the prom. She gathered up her belongings she was to take with her; her purse was lying on the kitchen counter, her handy on the little shelf in the hallway and her keys were hanging on the rake next to the door. She grabbed her coat and walked over to her dads still sitting on the sofa. "Uh, I'm gonna leave now." Both Leroy and Hiram turned in their seats to face the diva. Leroy got up first and walked over to his daughter to put her arms around her. "Have fun tonight. And get your girl", he whispered the last part and when Rachel looked at him in confusion he winked his eye. She smiled at him and Leroy let her out of her embrace because Hiram was already standing behind him, waiting to say goodbye to her as well.<p>

"I'm sorry for earlier", the brunette said before she went in his spread arms. Her daddy kissed her forehead. "It's okay, goldstar. I already forgot about it. If you wouldn't just have it brought up again", he joked and Leroy playfully hit him on his shoulder. Hiram looked at his partner for a couple of seconds and then drew his attention back to his daughter who was still lying in his arms. "Just like your dad already said; Have fun tonight. I can't wait for your stories already." Rachel grinned and quietly thanked god for her parents not seeing it because she wasn't bothered to explain why she was grinning. Hiram felt the diva nod her head slightly and then let her out of his hug.

Rachel stepped back and looked at both of her dads. "Thank you, I guess I will", she said with a smile on her lips. "And I hope there will be nice stories to tell you", she added looking at Hiram. Leroy was trying to hide his giggles and received a smile from his daughter. When she was about to turn on her heels, she felt a hand holding her back. "One thing left, young lady. When do you think you'll be back home?" Rachel sighted and turned back around again. "Uh I don't know. The prom ends around 2am. I don't know if they planned on going somewhere after that. Like Breadsticks or something. If so, I'll send either of you a text, okay?" She didn't really asked for permission since it was clear to her that she'll definitely join the rest of the club if they wanted to go somewhere after prom. She received a nod from Leroy and a "Okay, but don't be home too late", from Hiram. She gave them one of her Rachel Berry-smiles and then turned back around again, this time actually leaving her dads.

* * *

><p>Around ten minutes away from McKinley her car started to beep, signaling Rachel she really had to stop at some petrol station. Luckily there still was one on her way.<p>

There was just one other car at the station. It somehow seemed familiar to the girl, but she couldn't quite put her fingers around it. She parked her car on one of the petrol pumps and stepped out of the car to feed it with some gas. She was humming some song and waiting to the display to tell her some number she was waiting for, when someone put her hands before her eyes from behind. The person rather scared Rachel, much to his joy. When the first shock dropped, she put down his hands with hers and turned around to see who thought it was funny to scare the death out of her. There he, Jesse, was, standing across her. The brunettes face lighted up abruptly and she literally jumped in his arms.

"Hi to you, too, Rachel", the boy said, trying to hold himself and her up. Then Rachel remembered her car and that it still was tanking up and she quickly let him out of her embrace to make the gas stop flowing in her car. Then she turned back to the boy and smiled her huge smile. "How… What are you doing here?", she asked excitedly. "Uh, I guess I'm tanking up my car… Since this is a petrol station and all this stuff", he joked and she playfully hit him, receiving a laugh. "I didn't mean it that way. But wait, I'm quickly gonna pay for the gas." And with that she left Jesse standing there.

When she came back after a couple of minutes, Jesse was sitting on her passengers seat, door wide open and legs hanging out of the car. "It's been quite a time since we last see each other", Rachel stated, handing him a bottle of coke she just bought. The boy nodded in agreement. "You're looking beautiful by the way." The diva blushed at this. Jesse never seemed to ignore a chance to make a girl, especially her, feel special. They were just friends and she was gay, but his charmed had his way on her though. "I assume you're on your way to the ball?" It was more a statement than a question and Rachel nodded in response. "I guess you'll leave tons of guys speechless tonight."

The brunette walked over to the back seats and opened the door. She took a seat and Jesse turned in his one to face the brunette. "Something wrong?", he asked a little worried. Jesse, whatsoever, knew Rachel. He stood up and walked over to the diva. Standing in front of the back door he motioned her to move over so he could sit next to her. Rachel did as she was told and Jesse climbed on the seat. He took a sip of his coke and then looked her in the eyes. "You can tell me, you know?" Rachel nodded her head.

They were friends for ages now, even tried dating each other for a period of time but it didn't work out good, because they preferred their relationship as "just friends". Rachel trusted him, she would even give him the shirt off her back.

She couldn't stand his glare anymore and looked down at her bottle of coke. The brunette lifted it to her lips to take a sip because her mouth suddenly felt pretty dry. When she put it back down, Jesse moved over to take it from her and put both, hers and Rachels, bottle on the floor out of the car. He then drew his attention back to the diva sitting across from him. She refused to look at him, so Jesse lifter her head, putting his index finger under her chin. "Rachel. Please talk to me."

The diva wasn't even sad or something. Besides Quinn, Jesse was her best friend. They used to do everything together and knew all the secrets the other had. She felt the need to tell him about her being gay, as well, but she was a little scared of his reaction.

That's when she looked him deep in the eyes. No, Jesse could never be mad at her for something like that. He would never judge her. The diva knew that much for sure. She took a breath and Jesse took her hands in his as encouragement. "Jesse, there are a couple of things in my life which changed. It's nothing which upsets me or something, so definitely not the reason why I act this way. I just… I want to tell you but you have to promise me not to judge me or anything." The girl was serious, Jesse felt it, so he quickly nodded his head. "There's no way in hell I'm _ever _gonna judge you", he meant it just how he said it and Rachel knew it.

"You know Quinn, right? Quinn Fabray, the blonde girl, former head cheerleader, blah blah blah." Jesse nodded his head. "The one who used to tease you and call you those names? Names like… 'Man-Hands'? How could I forget about her?" Rachel narrowed her eyes and shook her head, receiving a confused look from Jesse. "Forget about those things…" Jesse interrupted her, "How could I forget what she did to you? You've been crying several times because of that… that… God, how could I forget about the fact that she tortured you and…" Rachel put her hand on his mouth to make him shush. "Let me continue", she said. Jesse nodded his head and the diva took her hand back. "Well, Quinn and I, as confusing and weird this is gonna sound to you, we became quite good friends over the last couple of months. And she is the one who helped me finding myself, the one who made me realize some things. And with her in my life, it somehow was way easier to admit them to myself than without her. And don't look at me like that. I said it must look weird to you. It's just, she's different know. She grew up and she's so much more mature now. She even left cheerios. Anyway. What I wanted to tell you is that… Well, the thing she helped me to realize is that… Jesse, I'm gay", she finally said.

Rachel was looking down on her hands when she heard Jesse cough. "Well, I always thought something like this must be going to happen to you some day. I mean, you and me would have been perfect together, but it didn't quite work out. Now I know that you're the one to blame for it", he jokes which lifted all of the divas worries off her shoulders. She looked up at him again and smiled. "Thank you", she whispered. "For what?", Jesse laughed, "For being a good friend? Well, always." Rachels smile just grew wider and she bent up to kiss him on the cheek. "Uh, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can love you, by the way", she said and for what she received a smile from the boy. "I love you, too, Rachel. Forever and always", he repeated what they used to tell each other when they were younger. "Forever and always", the brunette said.

* * *

><p>It was 9:32pm when she arrived at McKinley. Most parts of the parking lot and entry were already full of other students cars, but she found an empty space down the road. Rachel parked her car and then walked back to the school. She walked up the stairs to the entrance, where she had to show her ticket and her ID, and then walked down the corridor to the gym. She was looking for the blonde girl everywhere.<p>

Rachel stepped in the gym. A huge winterwonderland décor was in sight. Rachel fell for the style of the gym right away. The décor didn't keep her attention for so long though, because she went back to searching the blonde. She looked at her phone which told her it was already 9:38pm. Come on Quinn, you can't be _that _late, she thought to herself. That's when her phone made a sound, signaling her that she got a text message. The ID read Noah and Rachel quickly opened it, curious in what the Mohawk-wearing boy needed to send her just again.

"Hi :) "

The diva was confused. "Hi", nothing more than "Hi" and this stupid smiley? This text didn't make any sense to her. Well, until she looked up and saw Puck and Mike standing across from her, Puck waving, and Mike smiling at her. Rachel drew her attention back to her phone. She quickly tipped a response and clicked the send-button.

"Hi yourself, you fool."

When she saw Puck smiling down at his phone because of the text he just got, she started her way towards them. "Hi to you, too, Mike", Rachel said to the Asian boy who smiled at her in return. "Have you two seen Quinn already?" Wow Rachel, chill down a little, she told herself. "No. We haven't. But we haven't seen anyone else as well… Oh wait, there are Finn and Sam standing at the buffet." The Diva turned on her heels to look in the direction where the buffet was built up and there she saw them. "Thanks Noah. I'll just go over there and ask them. I guess we'll probably see each other later", she said to the boys and then left.

She was searching for the blonde girl on her way to the other two boys but there was no sign of her. That's when she reached Sam and Finn. She rose her hand and tipped the tall boy on his back, because she was too small to reach up his shoulders, and he turned around in surprise. When Finn saw the brunette standing in front of her a huge smile appeared on his face and he quickly wrapped his arms around the tinny girl. "Air… Finn", she somehow managed to say and Finn let her go again. "Uh sorry", he said and Rachel smiled at him in return. "It's ok", she laughed. "Hey Sam", she said to the blonde boy who was about to scarf down his second hot dog in the few seconds she was talking to Finn – and fighting for air for that matter. He rose his hand to wave because he wasn't able to say anything at that moment. Rachel smiled, half trying to cover her disgust, and drew her attention back to Finn. "Where's Quinn?", she blurted out and Finn just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. She was behind us when we got her. Then Sam and I went over to the buffet. I dunno where she's at right now", he said, biting from his hot dog in between. "Uh I guess she's still standing next to the door", Sam said and turned around to see if he was right. And he was.

There Quinn was still standing next to the entrance, scanning the gym as if she was looking for something, rather said someone. That's when Rachel came in sight and a huge smile spread across the blondes face. But not as huge as the one the diva was smiling at that exact moment. She quickly thanked Finn and Sam and then started her way towards the blonde.


End file.
